fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nyx Lightheart
Nyx Lightheart (ニックス リシアアト nikkusu rishiaato) is an upcoming character in Fairy Tail: Light of Hope. She is the sister of Constantine Lightheart and a member of the Lightheart family, one of the few remaining great noble families of Minstrel. She utilizes Darkness Magic as her main magic , Arc of Time as her second one and Take Over: God Soul in emergencies Appearance Nyx is a white haired girl with green eyes that despite her looks is a at her twenties, with her looking younger due to an accident with her Arc of Time. She wears a black headband with purple lace trimming and each side of it ends with black bows. She wears a black neck ribbon and her dress is black, with the sleeves being puffy on each of the shoulder parts and the top of her shoulders are kept revealed, while on each of the arm parts: it fits the first half arm on each side, while the second half arm on each side features three-layered purple ruffles. Finally, her skirt is black and layered with purple ruffles trimming it and she is barefoot all the time. When using God Soul, she has the appearance of a beautiful girl at her twenties or possibly more with violet eyes, long silver hair, voluptuous body, an ancient white toga, gold bracelets and necklace and sandals while on her hair there is a crown of blue leaves. When in battle, she can manifest a scythe known as Skótos. Nyx's appearance.jpg|Nyx's normal appearance Nyx's appearance when in God Soul.png|God Soul: Nyx appearance Personality Nyx is a pretty good girl, calm and elegant as her noble origin would suggest. While her age is that of an adult, her mentality is the same as her appearance: a young child that quickly gets bored with any grown up activity, especially with political matters and anything regarding the part of her family’s territory she is supposed to oversee, often having her butler handling such matters. While she has pretty nice traits, she is hot tempered which makes her engaging in battles in which she displays bloodlust and mercilessness, traits that earned her titles such as ‘’Queen of Darkness’’ etc. Also, anyone insulting her family and especially ''her lost little sister whom she loves immensely, is certain to trigger the aforementioned hot temperament, with them ending up insane or almost dead. Magic and Abilities '''Mediocre Strength': Unlike her brother Constantine, Nyx possesses strength that is just ''a tad higher than an normal human's, depending on her Magic during a fight. '''Immense Durability and Stamina: '''Due to her continuous sparrings with her brother, Nyx developed incredible durability and stamina, being able to receive ''a lot ''of punishment '''Expert Sensor: '''Thanks to her God Soul, Nyx has developed her magic sensing abilities greatly, being able to sense magic power and mostly negative feelings such as killing intent in her vicinity. '''Immense Magic Power: '''As a member of one of the greatest noble mage families of Minstrel, one that has spawned through the ages a line of extraordinary mages, Nyx, like her brother Constantine, holds massive amounts of magic power and is considered the third strongest among her siblings. Such a claim is easily proved by the fact that she could combine Shade magic with her Arc of Time without that much strain. Her magic aura is light blue. When in God Soul form, the magic aura is violet in colour and displays more than twice her normal amount. * '''Second Origin Release: '''Using the Arc of Time it is possible to evolve another person's Magic Container to be able to use the Second Origin, which would give the mage a giant boost in terms of Magical Power. However the process is extremely excruciating to the recipient, when this spell is used several Magical Drawings appear on the person's bodies and they feel a terrible pain. The release of Nyx's second origin made her able to combine Darkness magic with Arc of Time for disastrous results. Nyx's magic aura.jpg|Nyx's magic aura Nyx's appearance when in God Soul.png|God Soul:Nyx magic aura 'Darkness Magic' '''Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) otherwise known as Shadow Magic (陰の魔法 Kage no Mahō) is a versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Elemental Magic that gives its users the ability to create and manipulate darkness and shadows. Darkness Magic is a form of Elemental Magic which gives its users the ability to create and manipulate darkness and shadows, as well as manipulating existing shadows. It can be used as a Caster Magic— by exerting their magic power naturally, or as a Holder Magic— by channeling their magic power into an item imbued with a darkness lacrima or enchanted to hold shadow-based properties. It is often regarded to be malefic, presumed to be evil in itself because of the preference some dark mages have for it. Like all other Elemental Magics, Darkness Magic has destructive power when in the hands of a capable wizard. The color and element of their magic have no bearing on the character of a mage. Darkness Magic is incredibly versatile and capable of being used and manipulated in a variety of different ways. First and foremost is the "texture" of a wizard's shadows. Some are seen manifesting darkness in an energy-like form, a solid form, smoke-like form and liquid form, and switching between these phases. The user is capable of creating beams, arcs and waves of darkness, shaping their darkness into makeshift constructs such as blades and shields reminiscent of Darkness-Make. They are also capable of creating areas of total darkness, teleporting themselves through the shadows, causing darkness to collapse on itself like sinkholes or even transforming their body into darkness. In general, the projected "darkness" is pitch black or dark grey, however, is often outlined by the color of the user's magic power or has a purplish tint. Darkness Magic is contrasted by its counterpart Light Magic. Contrary to belief, none is superior to the other, as they exist in equilibrium. Light cannot exist without darkness just as easily as there is no darkness without light. Thus, in a battle between Light Magic and Darkness Magic, none truly has an advantage. The advantage comes from the talent and usage of the mage. This is Nyx's primary magic and one where she excels at, with her skill being from a combination of both her inner talent and goddess Nyx's training. Her spells are solely focused on destruction and weakening. Spells * Tartarou Pyra: One of Nyx's favourites. By gathering her magic power filled with the greatest of negative feelings, hate specifically, Nyx projects deep violet flames that once they catch a target, won't stop burning until the target is ashes. * Dark Capriccio: Nyx gathers magic energy in her finger or hand and projects it outwards as a green beam of magic energy that is used for piercing targets. Due to her overuse of this magic and taking advantage of its swirling nature, Nyx has evolved it to get stronger the longer it collides with something that cannot pierce with the first try by letting it gather surrounding eternano. * Dark Reflect: By focusing on an incoming attack with her eye or from her palm, Nyx can use her magic power to redirect incoming spells and making them miss. * Darkness Stream: Nyx gathers her magic power and surges it outwards while extending her hand, releasing a multitude of huge demonic like clawed hands of deep purple magic energy. She can use those hands for slicing targets or grabbing them for immense pressure. * Tartarus Sklavoi (Slaves of Tartarus): A spell given by her divine mother. Nyx gathers magic energy and focuses it on a spot while chanting cometh, oh damned souls of the Underworld, cometh from thy darkness to avenge the living. Appear, Tartarus Sklavoi!". Upon chanting, a seemingly bottomless dark pit is formed from which shadow ghosts appear that are violent and shave off the magic power and stamina of those they touch. Seith and White Magic are effective in banishing the ghosts while Light Magic with the purest of feelings can also banish them. Said ghosts can act as spies for their caster as they did so with her brother Constantine, allowing her to see and hear everything within the castle without himself realizing. * Dark Gravity (ダークグラビティ ''Dāku Gurabiti): Nyx magnifies the gravity around the enemy to bring him down. * Ghost Fireworks: Nyx's most used spell. She gathers magic energy in her hand that has the form of a purple sphere mass and by extending her hand in a direction, she unleashes numerous ghostly projectiles that inflict blunt damage. Said ghosts seem to be alive as they can maneuver themselves in order to hit the enemy. * Shadow Orochi: Nyx extents her shadow and shapes it into a multiple headed snake. Said creature can bite enemies while it can regenerate and produce more heads when hit by any physical attack or spell that doesn't possess even a shred of Fire or Light Magic. * Dark Torture: A spell befitting Nyx's mercilessness during a fight. She begins by gathering magic energy in her hand which she has raised up and creates a ring of violet energy and by throwing it, the ring multiplies and they then go to the enemy's limbs and neck. The rings feel tight to the target and they can discharge darkness magic energy to shock the target. * Land of Erebus: A high level spell that was created by her as a proof of her growth as a darkness magic user. Nyx begins by gathering a huge amount of magic power and focuses it on her shadow which begins to extend and grow rapidly. The end result is the whole area she is in to be totally covered in shadow, however, its true purpose isn't the natural obstruction of vision that comes with it, on the contrary, it gives Nyx control of the space covered by this darkness. While active, she can sense everyone inside it, attack them from any spot by shaping the darkness into spears, fists etc. while also teleporting them to any spot within. This spell can cover a throne room, with its true range is unknown whiile it is very taxing to her magic reserves, but ''she doesn't have to spend any extra magic to keep it around due to the dark space absorbing the ambient eternano within to sustain itself. 'Arc of Time' 'Arc of Time' (時間のアーク ''Toki no Āku) is a form of Lost Magic that involves the usage of time as a means of combat. When the user first begins using their magic, their entire body enters a new form: a form that can actually reach out beyond the fabric of time through the flow of Eternano that is all around the world. This allows anyone to actually reach out and alter it through any direction in which a certain thing took in the past, be it regrowing a tree that was originally in the spot where it was or having one object multiple into many when it was produce. In some cases, this magic has been seen to have various implications that focus on altering the time of that object only while inputting their own modified form that the person enters when they use the magic. By altering the course of a set action through one's spells, this allows for many different forms of combat related attacks that can often focus on any form of past, present, and future forms. It has been shown that this form of magic is able to affect various inanimate objects and few living objects such as trees, however it has been shown that any kind of attempted aging is only effected by those parts, meaning non-sentient and sentient beings are unaffected by the magic's alterations. It has also been seen that the magic has the power to even alter an entire area's time flow, allowing for a reversal of time, but usings the user's own time line as a source of power, resulting in the user giving up their own age in order to change the course of time even for a few seconds. Spells * Restore (レストア Resutoa): Nyx restores inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. This spell seems to be controlled through her left eye and she uses it to mostly restore her clothes in the case they are ruined or stained. * Future View: Nyx tunes herself with the time stream in her area, being able to see into the future up to 30 minutes. * Slow Speed: Nyx makes everything non- living to move at sluggish speed. While it cannot directly affect humans, it can do so via their clothes, with said clothes feeling impossibly heavy. * Speed Recover: A revolutionary spell that allows Nyx to speed up the rate with which the eternano enters one's body to replenish magic power, however, using it more than once doubles the consumprion rate of her magic.. * Second Origin Release: In recent years it has been discovered that Mages have a second "Container" containing magic that remains unused, called the Second Origin. Using the Arc of Time it is possible to evolve another person's Magic Container to be able to use the Second Origin, which would give the mage a giant boost in terms of Magical Power. However the process is extremely excruciating to the recipient, when this spell is used several Magical Drawings appear on the person's bodies and they feel a terrible pain, however more powerful Mages like Erza Scarlet are able to overcome it. Those who have their Magical Container evolved feel their Magical Power increased and can demonstrate it, like Gray's new form of Ice-Make and Lucy's Multiple Summon ability. Nyx has used this spell on all her siblings, herself included and in her case, she became able to affect her body with some spells where it was considered impossible while also combining Arc of Time with Darkness Magic to create her Chrono Abyss spell. Combination Spells *'Chrono Abyss: '''A spell made possible via her Second Origin. Nyx, by combining both Darkness Magic and Arc of Time, she generates a wave of pitch black mist that on a simple looks like it devours anything it touches, but the truth is that it rapidly ages every material to the point of oblivion. This combination also negates the limitation of the time energies not being able to affect living things, making everyone caught in it age until they become bones and later dust. However, this spell drains Nyx of practically all her magic so she doesn't use it much. '''God Soul: Nyx' After a certain incident in her amnesiac childhood years, Nyx became the chosen vessel of the goddess Nyx who was also the one that gave her name due to considering the girl now her mortal child. When possessing her body, Nyx has the appearance of a beautiful girl at her twenties or possibly more with violet eyes, long silver hair, voluptuous body, an ancient white toga, gold bracelets and necklace and sandals while on her hair there is a crown of blue leaves. When in battle, she can manifest a scythe known as Skótos. Nyx's personality is prideful, cruel and merciless to those threatening her daughter and while she can praise someone, she tends to underestimate anyone and considers all mortals,whom she spent centuries observing, as boring. However, despite her status and power, she can only be manifested only at night. * Abyssal Magic Power: '''As befitting her status as a goddess that existed since the dawn of time, Nyx possesses inconceivable amounts of magic power, seeming to be bottomless. In fact, her power is so great that she has to limit her magic power when possessing Nyx due to the fatal danger it might cause on her body after the goddess undoes the transformation. Her magic aura is violet in color when exerted and fills the area she is in with an expanding wave of darkness that is described as chilling. * '''Immense Knowledge: '''Due to being an ancient goddess that spent centuries observing the world and its mortals, Nyx has knowledge for practically anything, be it races or mortal magic, being the one that taught her daughter all the magic she now displays. * '''Authority over Darkness: '''As befitting her status, Nyx possesses absolute control over darkness and anything related to it. She can generate shadows or bend already existing ones, generate blasts of darkness energy, summon all beings related to darkness such as nocturnal animals or even wraiths and much more. However, her authority isn't limited to only natural darkness, being able to to do things such as materializing the enemy's dark side or call the spirits roaming the darkness of the underworld. '''Notable Spells * Hypnos Thanatos: 'Nyx's cruelest spell. She snaps her fingers and the ground is enveloped in shadows, from which giant hands emerge to drag the enemy. Once caught, the enemy sees a dream of his most beloved person and after a while, said person is caught by a demonic being that creates a cage. This dream is actually psychosomatic like, with the enemy's actions in the dream having impact on the physical reality: if the enemy hits the cage then his real body is damaged, but if he opens the cage to face the demon then his soul is detached from the body and can no longer return. * '''Skótos Katara (Curse of Darkness): '''Nyx, by having her scythe '''Skótos(Darkness) '''out and saying the spell's name, she covers it in dark energy which turns slowly any body part sliced into shadow. Nyx claims that those who become shadows can easily be absorbed by her. * '''Kalesma Nyktos (Call of Night): '''A simple spell that is a symbol of Nyx's authority. Nyx says the spell's name and generates a portal from which she can summon any being associated with night and darkness, from simple animals to wraiths and ghosts and much more. Nyx mostly uses it to show off her divine identity. * '''Skótos Afipnisi (Awakening of Darkness): '''Nyx points her index finger on the enemy and says the spell's name, with the enemy's shadow leaving its host and transforming into him. This shadow is literary the enemy's dark side and not only can mimic all his actions,but said shadow can consume its owner if he is defeated and become an eternal pawn of Nyx. * '''Achlys Miseria: '''Nyx says the spell's name and releases a pitch black mist from her mouth. Anyone that breaths in it will be plagued by their saddest moments which has a result a decrease in their fighting capabilities unless they overcome said sadness. * '''Lykofos Chaos (Twilight Chaos): '''Nyx's strongest spell. She raises her hand in the air which generates a small glow and gathers all darkness in the area, be it shadows, darkness magic energy or even the very darkness in people's hearts, releasing later an immense vortex of darkness that inflicts immense pressure. What sets this spell apart from others is that the shadows she gathers have the properties of the items they occupy, shadows of stones will be hard as said stones, shadows of flames will be hot as said flames etc. 'Weapons Skótos (Darkness): 'Skótos is Goddess Nyx's magic scythe which is as tall as her. It is a scythe befitting of a deity, being above mortal ones and when its powers are activated, it can unleash arcs of darkness magic energy and its slices can covert anything and anyone to shadow gradually. 'Trivia *While she and Constantine love each other greatly as siblings, they have a strong rivalry as mages and will fight when they see each other. *She loves desserts greatly. *She is brilliant but lazy when it comes to her supervising the part of her family's territory, leaving her butler handle most of things. *She is the exact opposite of Constantine: While Constantine is polite, dutiful and fights seriously without underestimating his enemies, Nyx can be rude, lazy and underestimating those who face her. Finally, while Constantine uses his powers to help people in and out of fight, Nyx uses hers only to bring destruction mostly in combat. *I was granted permission for God Soul use by Perchan. *God Soul:Nyx appearance is based on Athena's true form from Campione *All of the God Soul spells are in Greek and are named based on anything darkness related and some of the goddess's Nyx children. Category:Arc of Time User Category:Take Over User Category:Darkness Magic User